


one of juzo's top five nights from hell

by sailo_rjune



Series: hinata-kun one shots [7]
Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: HS AU, M/M, and it's hard, bc ouma is extra and rantaro is a slut, bc rantaro is a hoe ok, but chars talk about sex a little bit, fucking prom, hinata-kun spoilers, juzo and kyosuke are ouma's dads, no smut for once lmao, underage referenced but not detailed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 07:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13336440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailo_rjune/pseuds/sailo_rjune
Summary: ...Rantaro cocked his head, staring at the teacher in some kind of thing that scarcely belied actual madness. His words came out in a low unwavering voice, soaked in complete disgust as he pointed out the entire gym.“And it’s ok for all these straight, heterobitchesto do it, but not us?”The teacher didn’t get a chance to reply, Rantaro fucking decked him, squarely in the jaw.Juzo snapped the fuck out of it and grabbed Rantaro by his collar, dragging him out of the gym. It had become his signature move in one, messed up night. Juzo Sakakura, the delinquent dragger....





	one of juzo's top five nights from hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Juzosuke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juzosuke/gifts).



> so this takes place when rantaro and ouma are in hs
> 
> at the time, juzo and kyosuke are his dads...very protective dads lmao
> 
> but really i just wanted to write a soft juzo so i hope u like it <3

 

 

It’s almost been six months since Juzo Sakakura body slammed a scrawny freshman student off the stage at the school talent show.

 

 

_Rantaro fucking Amami._

The boy healed up and was back on his bullshit in no time.

 

 

It hadn’t been the first or the last time the kid had made him audibly exhale a very exasperated, _“fuck my fucking life.”_

 

Juzo had no idea what the fuck his precious tiny, _precious_ son Koko saw in this fucking brat. The boy was an absolute flusie. He probably had at least nine STDs and Juzo had to yank him out of bathroom stalls with his dick hanging out multiple times this year already.

 

 

He literally hated this job. But it was the only way they could keep what was probably an _over_ protective eye out for their little Koko.

 

 

Especially to protect him from complete fuckboys like Rantaro Amami. The boy was Juzo’s biggest headache in his life any day of the week. Even on the fucking weekends the brat would be over at their house half the time, “hanging out.”

 

 

Juzo had to deal with this shit because if Kyosuke did it, the kid might actually get stabbed with that katana he kept on the wall over their bed.

 

 

And Juzo Sakakura absolutely could not have that happen.

 

~ ~ ~

 

“If you ever sleep in my bed while we are out of town, I will cut your pathetic dick off.”

 

Juzo could be fucking scary when he put effort into it. But this kid was tougher than he looked.

 

Rantaro looked up at Juzo, not even defiantly but smirking like a little shit before smoothly saying, _“You wouldn’t.”_

 

A vein was pulsing somewhere near Juzo’s temple. He had put his best effort into actual growling and holding a giant fist up while he said that.

 

He punched the shit out of his bag in the basement for three days straight after this.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Why Juzo was remembering this, he had no idea.

 

 

He could not comprehend at all what his cute little baby boy saw in this _cocky **asshole**._

Kyosuke denied everything even though Kokichi’s feelings were clear as day. Poor Kyosuke was still clinging to the days when his little Kiki would tell him that he was going to marry him and make him his second in command in his cute little four year old voice.

 

 

These days they had been catching their child straight lying to them about where he was going after school…and then that shit at the talent show. Both of them tried not to think too much about that. Kyosuke had flayed the shit out of about ninety bamboo bundles in the dojo that night.

 

 

So yeah. Juzo had to physically prevent his husband from killing the worst kid he had ever met on multiple occasions.

 

 

So he took the fucking gym shift. During fucking prom.

 

 

Kokichi had insisted on wearing a dress. Morally, they couldn’t say shit about Kokichi wanting to wear a dress. They had been teaching him his whole life people’s gender and sexuality were special and things that should never cause those people pain. So they caved like they always did with this adorable son of theirs. But the dress had to be floor length, with a fully covered back, bust and sleeves.

 

 

Chisa bought Kokichi a dress that he absolutely hated, throwing a total crying fit and they caved again.

 

 

So his son was dancing in the middle of the gym in a short, fully sequined black mini dress with no back or sleeves to speak of. In five inch heels.

 

 

Juzo felt his gut wrench. In the privacy of their bedroom, Kyosuke had actually cried and Juzo had never seen that in the twenty years they had been together. And it was honestly because _who the hell were they to say anything?_

 

 

Kyosuke had been Juzo’s fucking teacher at this same high school back then.

 

 

Kokichi held this over their heads any time he wanted anything that had to do with Rantaro and it was fucking infuriating.

 

 

Juzo was very nearly groaning at this fucked up shit when he saw Rantaro making his way through the doors into the dance.

 

 

He didn’t make it very far before Juzo grabbed him by his stupidly fashionable shirt to yank him inches in front of his face doing his best to scowl. Meeting that same cocky fucking smirk that he hated. The kid didn’t even blink.

 

 

“If you fuck up my night, I will never let you see my son again, you got that, punk?”

 

 

Rantaro slapped his hand away cocking his head to the side while speaking over the music, “Are you done yet?”

 

 

Juzo really wanted to punch something, but he huffed away to his post by the drinks to make sure none of these horny brats tried to roofie his precious baby boy.

 

 

Over and through the crowd he could see Kokichi smiling like an angel, dancing with his friends. So mostly the queer kids at school. Seeing him like that almost made up for the fact that he was practically naked in the dress that made Kyosuke Munakata _cry_.

 

 

It’s not like it was very different from most of the girls out there dancing and Juzo was existentially struggling with this concept too. It was only fair and at least Koko was innocent enough not to do what all these other horny brats were doing.

_I swear to god. Prom is just a fucked up stupid tradition for these little assholes to grind on each other._

 

 

So at least his baby was not doing that. Just awkwardly…ok badly, dancing in a circle with a bunch of other kids who were probably innocent and also bad at dancing.

 

 

But then Rantaro had made his way there.

 

 

Juzo squinted and like so many times in his life where his son was concerned he didn’t know if he was angry or confused.

 

 

Rantaro had taken his hand, bowed and now was dancing with him.

 

 

Like classically. Like some 18th century Jane Austen ball shit.

 

 

Not the shit Juzo would have expected.

 

 

He was still pissed about the parts where his son was being held close and lifted and twirled.

 

 

But he supposed he could let it slide.

 

 

Only because right now there was a little shit trying to actually dump a fifth of shitty vodka into the punch. Juzo dragged the kid out, dumping him down the stairs leading into the gym, adding a very threatening, “You’re lucky I’m not calling your parents right now, you little shit. Get the fuck out of here, if I see your face again, my fist is going through it, you got that, punk ass?”

 

 

The kid looked like he was literally shitting himself, and maybe he was. He was certainly running with a ridiculous amount of stumbling and looking like he was in one of those dreams where no matter how fast you try to run you can’t.

 

 

Juzo immediately resumed his station to see Rantaro had let his Koko go and was promptly grinding on like everyone around him who wanted to. And it seemed like practically every fucking kid around him.

 

 

Juzo punched the table.

 

 

It’s like that flute shit had exponentially increased Rantaro’s popularity and he was flitting from one person to the next, shamelessly.

 

 

This was the kind of brat that was possibly going to break his son’s heart and that was the biggest reason he had punched the table, actually cracking it and knocking over about twelve drinks right onto the floor.

 

 

Suddenly he became aware of a scuffle. One happening right where his son had been dancing.

 

 

Juzo fucking _jumped_ over the table, running full speed into the fray, barely dodging enough to not hurt all the brats in his way.

 

 

Honestly he could care less about the little shitstains he was pushing out of the way. He needed to make sure his baby was safe and physically punish anyone who dared to hurt him.

 

 

When he got there it was not what he was expecting. Like at all.

 

 

Rantaro was standing in front of Kokichi, guarding him with one arm out. The green haired boy had a split lip and both of them were staring defiantly at a group of total bro dudes. The homophobic jock variety who probably got off on gay porn in private.

 

 

They were in each other’s faces when Juzo had arrived.

 

 

 _“Fucking faggots!”_ Juzo heard the little bastard spit in Rantaro’s face. But Rantaro just smiled, like he always did in these kinds of situations.

 

 

Juzo’s right eye did a twitchy thing because he felt some kind of weird ass pride well right up in his chest over Rantaro’s innate fearlessness. He shook his head trying to remove these thoughts from his head. He couldn’t just stand here admiring the kid who was protecting his little angel right now. No matter how much he absolutely hated him.

 

 

A teacher had beaten him to it though, breaking the boys apart and trying to ‘assess the situation.’

_“They’re practically fucking each other and it makes me want to fucking puke!”_ The boy who had been in Rantaro’s face shouted, still staring Rantaro down across the distance between the teacher.

 

 

“Now now, boys let’s not be violent here. Violence never solves anything.” The teacher said this over the music and Rantaro had never rolled his eyes so hard in his life.

 

 

It made the other boy jerk forward, pushing into the teacher’s hand between them.

 

 

Juzo had never seen such a vicious look in his life like the thing Rantaro had going on right now.

 

 

And it was directed at the teacher, not the shithead clearly threatening him.

 

 

Rantaro cocked his head, staring at the teacher in some kind of thing that scarcely belied actual madness. His words came out in a low unwavering voice, soaked in complete disgust as he pointed out the entire gym.

_“And it’s ok for all these straight, hetero **bitches** to do it, but not us?”_

 

 

The teacher didn’t get a chance to reply, Rantaro fucking decked him, squarely in the jaw.

 

 

Juzo snapped the fuck out of it and grabbed Rantaro by his collar, dragging him out of the gym. It had become his signature move in one, messed up night. Juzo Sakakura, the delinquent dragger.

 

 

Far out into the middle of the grass, away from the gym, Juzo shoved Rantaro back, but not enough to make the boy fall.

 

 

Rantaro caught his balance and turned back to him, still emanating defiance and anger.

 

 

“What are you gonna do, break my fucking ribs again?”

 

 

Juzo did not want to be dealing with this shit tonight. But it wasn’t Rantaro’s fault. It was those homophobic fucks and that stupid ass teacher completely ignoring the hypocrisy in the jock’s words.

 

 

“If I wanted to break your bones, I would have done it already.” Juzo spat, way harsher than he even meant to because that’s just what happens when this infuriating twat is involved.

 

 

“What’s your deal then? Shouldn’t I be handcuffed in the office or some shit?”

 

 

Technically yes. That sounded about right in situations like this.

 

 

But something in Juzo Sakakura wasn’t about to let that happen after everything he had witnessed back there. Especially with how Rantaro had protected his little Koko.

 

 

With his whole body and that intrepid rage in his face.

 

 

It wasn’t the same fearless smirky, fucking _familiar_ look as when Juzo was telling him to fuck off right in his face. That shit was plain irritating. What happened in the gym was actual anger. Justified anger.

 

 

“Listen shitstain, you’re still suspended…but, uh. Fuck. Well. I’m only gonna say this once and don’t forget for a second that I want to kill you at least ten times a day.”

 

 

Rantaro had crossed his arms, standing with his weight on one foot, looking completely unimpressed. Juzo sighed before going on. Awkwardly and quietly.

 

 

“I’m proud of you…You uh, did the right thing…And you kept my son out of it, so…” Juzo trailed off because he literally couldn’t believe he was _complimenting_ the worst student this school had ever seen.

 

 

 _“Jesus christ, man.”_ Rantaro had brought one hand infuriatingly up to his chin looking _bored_ , and although Juzo did not regret what he meant, he maybe regretted telling this little fucker what he was thinking.

 

 

So Juzo flared up because it just happens, ok.

 

 

Juzo Sakakura is not great with holding back his temper.

 

 

“…and if you ever touch my son like that,” Juzo waved towards the gym, growling with a big frown on his face, “I will put you through a wall.” Juzo really couldn’t help that last part. Or the next, “You literally have no shame and that is _the_ biggest reason I would fuck you up if you ever hurt my boy.”

 

 

 “Wow! You finally said it. I’m proud of you, mom.”

 

 

Rantaro was talking about the whole thing where he was completely aware that Ouma’s parents hated him. And he could give a fuck.

 

 

“This isn’t bonding, kid…and button up your fucking shirt already, jesus christ.” Juzo snapped and he honestly just wanted this night to be over already. This kid got under his skin in the worst way possible.

 

 

Rantaro started buttoning up his shirt, intentionally slowly while he responded to Juzo’s hollow threats.

 

 

 

“Did you ever _consider_ that it’s because I have no shame that I _haven’t_ fucked your _‘boy’_ yet?” Rantaro said bitterly, slightly tilting his head to look up at Kokichi’s dad, visibly enjoying all the fury that was building up. Juzo growled as Rantaro turned to walk back towards the dorms.

 

 

 “Get the fuck out of here before I kill you.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading...this one was a bit different, no?
> 
> my first work without smut :::bows like the sugarplum fairy:::
> 
> thank you, those of you, for all your love for this series, it means a lot to me <3


End file.
